Two research projects are proposed: 1) an instrument development project, and 2) a study of pediatricians' recognition of risk factors for behavioral and emotional problems in infants. The main goals of these projects are to: a) develop and validate a parent-report questionnaire measuring infant behavioral problems during the first year of life, b) extend the works of other investigators concerning school age children downwards by determining accuracy of pediatricians' recognition of risk factors for maladaptive behavioral and emotional development in infants, and c) examine the relationship between the adequacy of pediatricians' communication with parents about behavioral and emotional concerns and the rate of pediatric recognition of risk for maladaptive development.